Jay Hieron
"Double knockout. Vera high kick and Jones spinning back fist (at the same time)." - Jay on the Vera-Jones fight. "They test for it, so.. at the end of the day, it's part of the rules. Back in the days, I had problems with marijuana. I got kicked out of college wrestling for marijuana, and you know, I learned my lesson. I stopped right there. It's not for me. Whatever. Like I said, I can't speak on him. I don't know what his deal is. We were scheduled to fight. The fight's not happening, and you know, I got another opponent." - Jay Hieron the cancellation of his welterweight title bout with Nick Diaz because Nick Diaz refused to attend a drug test. "Tomorrow's a new day, and that's it, man." - Jay Hieron after defeating Jesse Taylor. "Diaz is fucking around. I don't know what the kid's doing. He's trying to box and such." - Hieron on Diaz pulling out of the welterweight title fight. "I'm sharp. I feel sharper than I've ever been. I'm mentally so in the moment that nothing could affect me. A car could come at me right now and I could probably just jump over it." - Hieron a week before the Riggs fight. "That's the fight I really wanted. Of course I wanted to fight for the title, but that's water under the bridge. The Diaz situation.. That kid isn't even on my mind. I'm focused on Riggs. Afterwards, we'll see what happens. Riggs is a great guy, we can sit down and have fun, but in there, it's just business." - Hieron. "I need to fight guys with names. Something that after the fight, my stock goes up. I feel it's a great matchup. It's a great fight for me, Joe and the fans. I'm excited for this oppurtunity. I'm gonna get out there and do what I do best, and that's get out there in the cage and do my best." - Hieron. "All I can do is keep moving forward in the right direction and keep training hard, and that's all I can do." - Hieron. "I think I match up great with Diaz. I think he has holes in his game, and I think I’m the man to exploit it. It’s all timing. Hopefully we’ll sit down with Strikeforce and move forward in that direction, but right now I’m just going to enjoy this victory, get back home, heal up. Hopefully that’s next." - Hieron after defeating Riggs, talking about a possible first shot at new welterweight champ Diaz. Unfortunately, Strikeforce was discussing giving the first shot to Hayato Mach Sakurai. "Joe Riggs, he did have the title shot before me, so I beat him tonight, so me and Joe are both main event fighters, and there's no reason why we should be on the undercard and we showed that tonight." - Hieron on Riggs, right after. "He caught me behind the ear at some point. I felt a little wobbly. I think he skimmed me with a flying knee, but I kept going. I couldn't really see the last round, but I did what I had to do." - Hieron on Riggs, right after.